This is how much I love you
by CauldronWalnut
Summary: The story of Rose Weasley and her adventures at Hogwarts
1. Forming Relationships

The Weasley/ Potter Kids (my ages) used in Chapters 1-6

**Victorie**

**17**

**Dominque**

**14**

**Louis**

**11**

**Molly**

**16**

**Lucy**

**15**

**Roxanne**

**10**

**Fred II**

**11**

**Rose**

**11**

**Hugo**

**9**

**James**

**12**

**Albus**

**11**

**Lily**

**9**

_C__hapter 1_

_As the Hogwarts Express finally pulls away, I settle into a compartment with my cousins. My mind starts to drift off as I faintly hear James tormenting Albus about being in Slytherin. I think about all my classes and how much fun it will be until Albus asks me, "What do you think Rosie?" I automatically look up and see a cute boy standing at the entrance to our compartment. Again Albus asks, this time more impatiently, "What do you think Rosie, should we allow Scorpius to sit in here with us or not?" I hear myself say, "Sure, why not?" and he sits down. I again drift off thinking about what my dad had said before the train had pulled off. He said to me, "So that's little Scorpius, make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains." Wow, lot of pressure dad. I don't know when, but I slowly drifted to sleep, and I woke up with my head on Scorpius' shoulder with the trolley of sweets in front of our compartment. I apologize and quickly get my money to buy some sweets. After the trolley spent forever allowing me and my 9 cousins to get something, I noticed that Scorpius hadn't gotten something, so I offered him a Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured bean. Reluctantly he takes one and pops it in his mouth. He suddenly starts chocking and starts to laugh once he was finished. The tension that was once present in the room suddenly turns to laughter. Victoire, back from her head girl duties tells us to start changing into our school robes, which she already has on. As we start changing, there were still signs of laughter on our faces and Victoire asks what happened. It was silent in the compartment and I was about to tell her when the train came to a screeching stop. Albus, Fred, Louis, Scorpius and I get off the train and has we make our way over to Hagrid, we hear faint Good lucks from the rest of our cousins. Hagrid, who is in charge of all the first years takes us down to the lake where there were boats waiting for us. We look around and see only 4 people to a boat, but Fred points out a boat that has 3 rows instead of 2 allowing us to sit all 5 of us._


	2. Sorting Scares

_Chapter 2_

_As the boats take off, the 5 of us start talking. All of a sudden, I hear Louis say look. I turn back around and see Hogwarts castle lying there, so majestically and beautifully. The boat ride ends way too soon, and Hagrid immediately wisps us off to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. We stand in the hall way of the Great Hall for what feels like forever and all of a sudden, a short, little man by the name of Professor Flitwick , as I was told by Molly, tells us about what we are about to do. I only half way listen since being from the family I am, I know all about Hogwarts rules, traditions and stuff like, that mainly I learned from Victoire. The doors to the Great Hall open, and I quickly learn why it is called the Great Hall. The hall has a huge magical ceiling that looks like the night sky, 4 long tables, at which people are sitting at and one more table at the front of the room where the teachers are sitting. As we make our way up to the front, I look over at Albus who looks as fearful now as he did earlier. I wanted to go over to him and give him a huge hug but instead I flash him a smile and he smiles back. Professor Flitwick starts reading out the names, going in alphabetical order by last name. Good, I think to myself, I still have a while. I barely hear, people go up to the Sorting Hat and then head towards their new family. I snap back to reality when Scorpius is called up. I watch Professor Flitwick on his little stool, reach up and put the hat on Scorpius' head. I wait and watch while the Sorting Hat ponders over where Scorpius is going to be for the next 7 years. After forever, the Sorting Hat calls out GRYFFINDOR! The Gryffindor table explodes and I hear whispers coming from the rest of the tables. Shortly after, Albus is called. I watch him warily go up to the stool and get the hat placed on his head. I watch him sit there in terror while the Sorting Hat makes its decision. GRYFFINDOR! The Hat finally yells, and the Gryffindor table gets even louder, thanks to my cousins. They soon call Fred, then Louis, and now it's my turn. I'm the last person to get sorted but the pressure is still on me. My mum said she would be proud of me no matter what, but my dad said I would be disinherited if not in Gryffindor. I sit there, holding to the stool like I would be thrown off of it or something. I felt like I was about to have a panic attack when I see Victoire help me off the stool toward the Ravenclaw table. I thought to myself, why but then she makes a sudden turn towards the Gryffindor table. I had done it!_


	3. My Amazing Cousin

_Chapter 3_

_After the feast, Lucy leads me and the rest of the Gryffindor first years to our dorms. We enter the common room and Albus and I just stand there. We were finally here. Lucy quickly explains where our dorms were and sends us off to bed. I hadn't seen any first year girls and I go off to the girls dorm. I look into the first year's dorm and see there is only one bed. Great, I think to myself, I'm all alone. I make my way over to my truck and pull out my toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush and make my way to the bathroom. It's a cute little bathroom and has enough space for me. I brush my teeth and look into the mirror. My wild hair, I had inhabited from my mother was thick and almost unbearable to do anything with. I decide to hop in the shower for a couple of minutes and maybe calm my hair a little. So the shower was longer than I thought it was going to be. At one point I thought I had heard the door to the bathroom open, and I peek my head out of the curtain. There was someone standing there. "Albus, what are you doing in the girls bathroom?" I ask him. He replies, "I wanted to thank you for being there and strong for me when I needed you most." "Hey, what are cousins for?" We both start laughing and he finally asks me, "do you feel better, Rose?" "Yes, I think so. I don't know what happened earlier. This fear just all of a sudden consumed me and I felt like at one point I was going to be sick." "I know what you mean, because that's what I felt like before." "I'm sorry, Albus, I didn't know." "It's okay." he finally squeaks out. After a long conversation, we both admit we are tired and Albus goes to his dorm as I make my way to my bed. Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought, I think as I drift to sleep._


	4. Feet Off The Ground

_Chapter 4_

_It's the last class of the day and I'm in love with all my classes even History of Magic. Even though it's only the first day, I can do some spells that second years are just now learning. I definitely got that from my mother. Even so, I still grasp on to everything my teachers have to say. During Herbology, I see Albus start to fall asleep next to me and I shove him awake. I shove him so hard that he falls out of his chair. He's still on the floor wondering what happened, when Professor Longbottom walks over to him and asks if he needed to contact his parents. Albus quickly gets back in his chair and says no. This time he sits in his chair fully awake. After, class, while walking to our Quidditch lesson, Albus turns on me. I'm about to start crying when Fred and Louis give me a pat on the back. Albus realizes he was being a little harsh and apologizes. While all of this is going on Scorpius, just stands there quietly. When we arrive at the pitch, Madam Hooch is waiting for us. I think to myself, if I'm anything like my mum, I won't be able to fly. Madam Hooch tells us to tell our brooms "up". Albus and Scorpius get it the first time, quickly followed by Fred and Louis. After my third or fourth time it finally comes up while everyone else is just staring at us, wondering how we got it up so quickly. I guess it's just a Weasley thing. It's been at least 15 minutes and finally we are allowed to start flying. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Louis point towards the school. I look and there's James and a couple of his friends standing there and watching us. Great, more pressure. Madam Hooch blows her whistle and we kick off the ground. After we land, I see Albus' face glowing with happiness. I guess that one of the perks to having his mum and dad being some of the best flyers Hogwarts had seen in a while. We practice a little more, and I realize that I didn't inhabit my mother's skills at flying but my fathers. As the 5 of us walk back to the common room, I stop Scorpius and ask why he's being so quiet. He shrugs his shoulders and we run to catch up with my cousins. We get to the common room and James comes over and congratulates all of us for our flying skills. He then goes back to his friends and they walk down to dinner. The 5 of us dispose of our books and we head down to the Great Hall for dinner. As we are walking down, Oliver Wood Jr., Dominique's boyfriend told us that he has never seen a group of first years ever flown so well before. He asks the 5 of us to come out to Gryffindor Quidditch team tryouts because he said the players last year stunk and he wanted to give all of us to have a chance to tryout. He tells us to think about it and he returns to snogging Dominique in the corner. We enter the Great Hall and sit near our cousins. James tells our cousins how well we all did, and Albus mentions that Oliver Wood Jr. wants all 5 of us to come out to tryouts. James after dinner says to us, I guess the Quidditch team will be 2 Potters, 3 Weasleys and Wood and a Malfoy because the team last year stunk. James then rushes off to study with his friends._


	5. Christmas Holiday

_Chapter 5_

_The Christmas holiday is approaching and my entire family is packing up in order to go home for the holidays. It's the day before we are going to leave, and I ask Scorpius what he was doing for break. He merely replies "Nothing." Albus quickly asks him why and he starts crying. I just sit there in shock because Scorpius was the last person I would ever expect to start crying. Lucy asks him, "What's wrong." After he stops crying. He told us that he wasn't going home because his family hates him. Molly quickly asks why and he says, "Because I'm a Gryffindor." In a few seconds I'm giving Scorpius a hug trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Fred runs off somewhere and we head back to our dorm. I'm studying in the common room when Fred gets back. I ask where he went and he replies the Owlery, sending an owl to our grandmum and granddad asking if Scorpius could stay with us over break. Fred then quickly heads off to his dorm and I follow him. As I snuggle into my bed I can't help but think about how I felt when I hugged Scorpius. I felt almost magical. The next morning when the post came, Grandmum replied to Fred's letter saying Scorpius could come and stay with them and also not to tell Dominique right away since she had wanted Oliver to stay with them as well, who was told no. With a smile stretching across my face, I find Scorpius and tell him to go pack his things because he was coming home with us over break. He gives me a quick hug and goes to pack his things. The train pulls into King's Cross and Oliver departs from us, telling me, Albus, James, Fred, Louis, James and Scorpius to practice a lot over the break so we can beat Slytherin in January. We say our good byes and turn around as someone calls our names. We see my mum, Aunt Ginny, Lily, Hugo, and Roxanne running up to us. We exchange hugs, they meet Scorpius and we all walk to the car. Albus and James ask their mum where their dad was and she just replies waiting._


	6. End of Terms Tears

_Chapter 6_

_It's the end of the term and the final scores are out. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup! Scorpius and I both are top of our class, me in first, closely followed by Scorpius. I ask Scorpius where he was spending his summer and he just shrugged his shoulders. I then ask if he wanted to spend it at my house. Scorpius, who remembered how well my parents treated him at Christmas, quickly says yes. We get back to the Train and we load all of our stuff on. We settle into a compartment and Victoire says goodbye to Hogwarts forever. We pull into King's Cross and we go to find our parents. Lucy quickly spots the red-haired clain and we make our way toward them. We were almost to our parents when we hear someone say Scorpius' name. We turn around, and I see Scorpius' face go from extremely happy to sad. Our parents walk behind us and Draco Malfoy stands there with a disgruntled expression on his face. My father, mother, aunt and uncle go to say hi to Draco Malfoy. Even then, Mr. Malfoy just stands there. We all awkwardly stand there, waiting for someone to say something. All of a sudden, Mr. Malfoy turns on his heels and walks away with Scorpius skulking behind him. We send him quick goodbyes and we turn the other way._


	7. Summer Break

Weasley/ Potter kids Ages used for Chapters 8-14

**Victorie**

**18**

**Dominque**

**15**

**Louis**

**12**

**Molly**

**17**

**Lucy**

**16**

**Roxanne**

**11**

**Fred II**

**12**

**Rose**

**12**

**Hugo**

**10**

**James**

**13**

**Albus**

**12**

**Lily**

**10**

_Chapter 7_

_The summer goes by really slowly which can be good thing, but not to me, not this time. Sure, Albus, James, Lily and my aunt and sometimes my uncle came over every day but something wasn't right. When all of the cousins got together, we played a game of Quidditch. We sometimes would get our parents involved, but the team my aunt Ginny was on, always won. When it was just the cousins, we split the 6 of us that are on the Quidditch team, but it didn't matter. James was a chaser, Albus the seeker, Fred and Louis the beaters, and I was the keeper. This gave us a lot of practice seeing as our team was going to be young since Oliver Wood Jr. had graduated. About 2 weeks into summer break, we got our grades. Victoire had passed her NEWTs with top grades. Molly and Dominique also passed their OWLs with all Outstanding's. One night during the break, all of us Weasleys go to grandmum and granddad Weasley's house. While we are there, Teddy and Victoire have some great news. They are getting married! I'm surprised my Uncle Bill even let Victoire date anyone. To celebrate this occasion, Uncle George pops out some fire whiskey and passes it out to all the adults and Victoire and Teddy. He then gets out apple juice and hands a cup to the rest of us._


	8. Anxious

_Chapter 8_

_We are back on the Hogwarts Express. When we were on the platform, I anxiously look around for Scorpius but he was nowhere to be found. __Albus came up behind me and said "We'll find him." I realize I was looking very nervous and give Albus a huge hug. My uncle George, who we haven't seen in weeks comes up to us and says morninnn'. Albus then turns around and my uncle George sees his nephew. Uncle George quickly apologizes and heads the other way towards his wife who is saying goodbye to their daughter. Back on the train, I look around the compartment and look at my cousins and smile. We all had inherited the red hair and so just a casual passer would think it might be some joke. I look at Roxanne, who was sitting right next to me. She looks really nervous like Al did last year. I grab her shoulder and tell her to relax although I can't even relax. I'm still thinking about Scorpius. While Lucy, Molly, and Dominique go do their prefect/ head girl duties, I see Fred look over at his little sister. He then starts picking on Roxanne asking if she was scared little girl. Surprisingly, she replies, if I'm a little girl for being this scared then were you a baby girl last year? Fred looks dumbfounded as the rest of the compartment starts cracking up. It was so loud that I almost didn't hear the tap on our window._


	9. The Letter

_Chapter 9  
>Louis walks over to the window and opens it. A little owl with a letter flies over to me. I take the letter and the owl flies over to Roxanne. "It's from Scorpius!" I exclaim and I rip open the envelope. I read it aloud. Dear Rose, I'm not in the best condition right now. My granddad is not happy I was sorted into Gryffindor and he practically begged my dad to do something about it. Even though he didn't want to, my dad has now sent me to Durmstrang. I'm stuck here until my dad decides to stand up to my granddad and sends me back to Hogwarts. Please reply, I need a friend right now. Hope to hear from you soon. Don't miss me too much, Scorpius.<em>


	10. Something Familiar

_Chapter 10  
>it's been a month since the start of term. Roxanne was sorted into Gryffindor and Scorpius still wasn't back at Hogwarts yet. It's time again for Quidditch tryouts and James is Quidditch captain. No one trying out is really that good and that's including the first years. Roxanne got one of the open Chaser spots and James was frantically looking for our 3 Chaser. On the 4 day of tryouts, there was a person that came out for his first time. He was really good and to my dismay, Scorpius spot on the team was handed to the new guy. James dismisses everyone else and told the team the schedule for the year. James dismissed us and I caught up to this new guy. I asked him what is name was. He said is name was Prius but something was familiar to him. I didn't know what but he asks me how I've been and again something was familiar to him. This time I figured it out. It was his voice. His voice was so calm but had a cool to it. It reminded me of Scorpius'. We get to the common room and he goes to his dorm.<em>


	11. All Alone

_Chapter 11  
>Every day comes and goes, but there isn't one day I don't think about Scorpius. Prius is fitting very well. He's really smart, funny, and athletic, just like Scorpius. I write to Scorpius everyday but I don't get replies for 2 months. That makes me worry even more about him. Prius and Albus are inseparable like best friends. Roxanne who is the youngest on the Quidditch team, plays just like her parents, very serious but also has some fun while at it. She also has made so many friends from girls from other houses, seeing as Gryffindor only got 1 girl again, so we share a dorm. Fred and Louis are pranking a lot so most of the time I am alone. One day, Prius comes into Charms late. Professor Flitwick tells him to take a seat next to me. Prius rapidly gets out his Charms book and flings some papers out of it. I help him pick up the letters and notice something very familiar. My handwriting is on the front of the letter.<em>


	12. Reveal

_Chapter 12_

_I immediately ask Prius where he got the letters from and he just sits there quietly. I ask again, this time louder, "where did you get these letters." Professor Flitwick tells me to be quiet unless I want a detention. I didn't talk again for the rest of class. After class Prius tries to ignore me and goes to Herbology. Unlucky for him we have all the same classes and I sit down next to him in class. I again ask him where he got the letters and he finally replied, "I will tell you after class." I faintly hear Professor Longbottom talk about some sort of screaming plant and I anxiously wait for the end of class. When the bell rings, I beg Prius to tell me. He pulls me into an abandon class room and takes off his hat. I take one look at him and see that it is Scorpius. "Scorpius!" I yell and he tells me to be quiet. He explains that his dad and granddad still think he's at Durmstrang. He also says that Fred, Louis and Professor McGonagall came to Durmstrang to bring him back to Hogwarts. I question why he couldn't tell me earlier and he merely replies that he didn't want me to be hurt when his dad transfers him back to Durmstrang. "Aww, Scorpius," I say and give him a hug. I felt the butterflies in my stomach stir even faster and by the look on Scorpius' face, he had them too. He gives me a kiss on my cheek and he heads out of the classroom. 30 seconds later I walk out behind him._


	13. Feelings Showed

_Chapter 13_

_As the school year goes on, it gets harder for Scorpius, I can tell. After he told me his secret, he never sits still and constantly looks nervous as if his father's going to appear out of nowhere and take him back to Durmstrang. The magic I felt when he kissed me, as long gone away. I still like him, but every time I try to touch him, he gets really tense. It has become very hard for me, and I think Albus can tell. One day, before practice, he confronted me and asked if I was okay. I immediately start breaking down and release all the emotions that I had confound inside of me. Albus then comforts me and tells me that he isn't worth it if he's just shutting me out. I agree with Albus and tell him how much he means to me. Albus is more of a big brother to me than a cousin and he takes care of me like a big brother would his little sister. I head to the bathroom, fix myself up and we head down to practice. James, can see that I am not okay and asks me if I was okay, after practice. I tell him I was fine. The rest of my cousins ask me if I was okay throughout the course of the night, so I have all my cousins come into my room so I can tell them. I tell my cousins and I can tell that they aren't surprised. Fred and Louis say that they can slip Scorpius a love potion and I say no to that right away. The door to my dorm opens and I see Scorpius standing there in the doorway. James says for everyone to clear out because it was going to be awkward enough without everyone else there and everyone leaves. Scorpius, comes into my dorm and closes the door behind him. I sit on my bed and he goes and sits on Roxanne's bed. For the longest time we don't talk, then Scorpius finally says something. "Is that how you really feel?" I merely reply yes. He apologizes and ask how he can make it up to me. I say, "Start being the Scorpius, I know." "So does that mean that I should be madly in love with you?" "You love me, bushy- haired, ginger, Rose Weasley?" "I've been in love with you since I first saw you standing on the platform our first year." I feel myself melt inside and he pulls me in for a hug. I feel myself, slowly fall to asleep, in his arms and I dream dreams about him._


End file.
